Blue-One and Blue-Two
by LoverOfAllNovels
Summary: Short stories about my favorite couple.
1. A Night Under Stars

Shooting stars shot by across the night sky. The white streaks whizzed by in an instant. It messed with his senses. Sometimes time would slow and he was able to make out the detail of the falling rock. Other times, it was simply too fast.

"They seem to be staying a constant size."

They weren't too fast for her though. _Nothing ever was. _Her reflexes and perception of time was the fastest out of any of the Spartans. Her mental speed was complimented by her physical speed.

"That one was a bit bigger."

She was the fastest thing known to man, possibly in the universe. John didn't want to know. Regardless of the facts, she would always be Blue-Two. _His rabbit. _He kept that happy thought to himself. He would never be able to word his feelings for Kelly, but he hoped Kelly knew him well enough to know what he was thinking. A breeze came through and John had a flashback of his childhood. He vaguely remembered this same event. It caused a deep sense of deja vu. The only thing he could remember was a girl, and lying in a field. Whatever memory it was, he was glad he was sharing it now, with Kelly.

"Linda and Fred are sound asleep." Kelly said.

She sat and laid down next to John. It was moments like this that John wished were more common. It was moments like this that made him wish there wasn't a mix of alien races hell-bent on killing everything that stood in their path. He didn't regret the Spartan program though. It gave him a purpose, and without it, he wouldn't be here with Kelly. John felt Kelly's hand under his chin, and turn his head towards her. Once looking at her, Kelly did the hand sign for a smile. John returned the gesture. They didn't need to talk in moments like this. They both could read each other perfectly.

"Can you believe that this is where we first engaged the Covenant?" Kelly asked.

_Chi Ceti IV. _They were sent here to survey if habitization efforts were worth it. Though the UEG would eventually rebuild all of its lost colonies, as of now, they only focused on Planets that would take anywhere between 10 and 20 years. John remembered the _Commonwealth_, and the Damascus Test Facility. It was where his team, _his Spartans, _got their armor. Each set tailored to there own set of skills. He began to remember Sam, the first Spartan casualty. He proved that the Covenant could be beat, but at a cost. A cost John, though trained to always be ready to make, could never forget. John felt a familiar hand brush his cheek.

"We won because of those sacrifices." Kelly said.

It still amazed John how well Kelly could read him. It was borderline telepathic. Kelly scooted closer and kissed John's cheek.

"We won because you were our leader."

John knew then that Kelly was talking about the other Spartans. He wondered where his other Spartan IIs were. He was assigned leader of them, and he felt like his role was incomplete when he wasn't able to locate all of them.

"We won because you were our eagle."

That brought a smile to John's face, a genuine smile.

"And you're my rabbit."


	2. Solidified Bond

Kelly had come in 3rd place, but finished with her team. The food that was in the mess hall felt good on her stomach. It was a stark contrast to the empty feeling last night, when John had sacrificed his team's integrity just so he could come in first. Her anger towards him faded as she realized herself, John, and Sam made a good team. She laid soundly in her bunk but the veil of sleep would not fall over. She heard footsteps and thought that somehow, the drill instructors, or even Franklin Mendez himself could tell that she wasn't asleep. Just like the story of "Santa" that her parents had told her.

"Kelly." A quiet voice said.

Kelly's heart pumped harder than ever. Her mind raced but in that racing, she recognized the voice.

"John?" She asked in a whispered tone.

She opened her eyes and saw a freckled face in front of her. She couldn't help but blush just a little.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked.

She sat up and John slightly straightened up. John's hands went into his pocket and he pulled out an apple.

"Here." He said.

Kelly took the apple and carefully took a bite out of it, as to not make too much noise.

"Sorry for making us lose yesterday." John said quietly.

Kelly continued to eat the apple.

"You're not all too bad." Kelly said.

"I thought you would slow me down, but you seem to be faster than anyone. Almost like a rabbit out-running prey." John said.

_Rabbit_. Kelly thought it had a nice ring to it. She felt a rush of heat to her cheeks and was thankful that it was dark.

"Hopefully Sam isn't still mad at me. I could give him a few crackers if he was though." John said.

Kelly found herself admiring John. Just yesterday John was selfish and Kelly had a grudge against him. Now John was outgoing towards his teammates and Kelly's grudge vanished.

"I got to get back to my bunk. Sleep well, Kelly." John said.

"Thank you. You too." Kelly said.

Kelly saw the vague figure of John disappear in the shadows. Kelly laid back down and laid her head down on her thin pillow. The memory of her parents, and her home were still fresh. If things went on as they were though, she would have a new family, and new memories. Both would include John-117.


	3. Super Human in the Making

John woke up to a pain that even his worst nightmares couldn't create. He wanted to scream, but he wasn't taught to scream. He looked down and saw burn and cut incisions all across his body. He sat up and all the pain he felt intensified.

"You're up early." A motherly voice said.

"Ma'am." John said through gritted teeth.

"It'll hurt for a while, John." Halsey said.

"I'll be fine, ma'am."

Dr. Halsey let a smile come across her face.

"How are the others?" John asked.

"Everyone is fine." Halsey said.

"How's Kelly?" John asked.

"She is just as okay as the others."

Dr. Halsey motioned over a doctor and whispered something in the doctor's ear.

"You'll be getting some more sleep, John." Halsey said.

The doctor injected a liquid into John's I.V. and John was hit with a wave of exhaustion. He wanted to resist it the way he had done before the surgery, but found himself not able to.

"Deja?" Halsey asked.

"Ma'am?"

"Who will be in the room next to John?"

"Checking...Linda-058."

"Put Kelly-087 in there instead."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

John woke up and sat on the side of his bed. The pain was still there, but he managed to push through it. He heard all-too-familiar boots approaching his room.

"Son." Franklin Mendez said.

"Sir." John said.

John stood up with all of his might and gave Mendez a salute.

"At ease." Mendez said.

John sat down and Halsey walked in.

"Ma'am." John said.

"John. How do you feel?" Halsey asked.

"I feel fine, ma'am."

"Think you can walk?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then let's go."

John stood up and took easy steps. He slowly crept his way out into the hallway. He saw all of his fellow Spartans. Walking up and down the long corridor. They were all taking the slow steps that he was. John saw all of his fellow Spartans except for one.

"Ma'am, where's Kelly?"

Halsey pointed to the room that was to the left of John. John began to walk into her room but fell down.

"Easy, John." Halsey said. "If you go to fast your body won't be able to handle it."

John slowly got up and slowed his pace. He got to the curtain that was covering Kelly's bed and pulled it back. He was shocked at what he saw. Kelly's marks from surgery were still as red as blood; there were no scabs either, suggesting a slow or no healing process. Kelly's vitals were low. The image of Kelly laying in her bed reminded John of a mural, or painting. Dr. Halsey was about to speak up when Kelly opened her eyes.

"John?" Kelly asked.

John inched closer to the bed.

"I'm okay. The Doctors said I am just healing a bit more slowly."

John stared at Kelly, almost unable to speak.

"I'm gonna go check on the others." Halsey whispered in John's ear.

Halsey walked out of the room and left the two alone.

"Let me help you sit up." John said.

John put his arms on Kelly's back and helped her sit up. Kelly let out small grunts of pain. Each grunt she let out hurt John more than the pain he felt in his bones.

"I hope I was able to keep my speed." Kelly said sarcastically.

John sat beside her on the bed. He couldn't help but stare at Kelly. Though it hurt to see scars on her, he couldn't help but see the beauty in them also. Kelly shot a glance at John.

"Yours don't look so bad either." Kelly said.

John felt hot in his face.

"Want to walk?" John asked.

"I can't walk out there." Kelly said.

"We'll walk in here then."

"What if I fall?"

"I'll catch you."

Kelly pondered what John said, then nodded her head. John helped her stand up and held her arm. Kelly took even smaller and slower steps. Some of her incisions began to bleed. John's first instinct was too sit Kelly down and treat it but he knew Kelly wouldn't like that. Considering that Kelly was unstoppable once she got moving. Kelly's knees buckled as she walked and John grabbed for her without thinking. Kelly let out a small chuckle.

"I'm okay, John. I'm still your rabbit. No need to be so protective."

John took a deep breath and returned his grip to Kelly's arm. Kelly smiled and continued walking around the small room. John kept checking her vital signs on the monitor. Her vitals were still low, but her heart rate seemed just slightly above average. Kelly had walked 5 laps around the room before her legs gave out. John caught her and picked her up. He proceeded to lay her back down on her bed.

"You did good." John said.

Kelly brushed her hand against John's and her tone became softer.

"I'll be okay, John. I promise."

John could never get over the feeling he felt when Kelly said his name. Kelly grabbed John's hand and tapped it 4 times. _Olly Olly Oxen Free_. It was the code him and her had developed. In training, it meant "all clear". Outside of training, it meant a variety of things. Trust, safety, comfort, etc. There was a knock on Kelly's door.

"Son." Mendez said.

John stood and turned towards him.

"Sir?"

"Dr. Halsey would like to see you."

"I'll be there. It might take a minute or two though."

"Understood." Mendez said.

Mendez walked out and headed back in the direction he came from.

"Sounds like you need to get moving, soldier." Kelly said.

John turned back to look towards Kelly. Kelly slightly nodded her head and John slowly began to walk out the room. He took one last look behind him. Kelly nodded but made it more visual this time. _I'll be okay, John. I promise._John walked out the room and headed towards Dr. Halsey's quarters. He made a mental note to ask the doctors daily how Kelly was healing. He wouldn't stop checking and asking until she was fully healed.

_I need my rabbit. _


	4. Small Surprises make the best Return

Kelly decided to surprise John today. Dr. Halsey had cleared her last night after about 2 weeks of slow healing. The other Spartans had been moved to standard issue bunks except for her. That led to problems with John visiting her. Though John didn't see her everyday, the doctor would always tell Kelly that John asked about her. Kelly had kept her speed, and then some. She tried to run down the hallway yesterday to see what her top speed was, but one of the doctors spotted her and ordered her to stop. Even if she couldn't test her speed, she felt the other attributes the augmentations gave. Strength, agility, reflexes, mental acuity, and more. Kelly had made sure to wake up early that day. She wanted to wake up before John so she could get her surprise ready. Her surprise was a small one, but a meaningful one. She had John's coin. The same coin that Dr. Halsey used to test John. When John and Kelly were getting to know each other, John had pulled out the coin and showed it to her. He said that the coin had changed his life. The coin resembled "quarters" found on Earth in the U.S. during the 20th and 21st century. He had lost it during the daily running the trainees did. Kelly had picked it up and was wanting to give it back to him, but found herself either forgetting, or being too focused on something else. Now her moment had arrived, and she wasn't going to wait. She put on a black body suit. It reminded her of the under-suits the ODSTs wore. A slight smile appeared on Kelly's face. The memories of solving problems with John prior to augmentations had come back into light.

"As long as I'm fighting terrorist along side John, I'll be okay." Kelly thought.

Kelly heard footsteps behind her but decided to ignore it.

"Kelly?" A voice said.

Kelly turned around and saw the pale, almost ghostly face, of Dr. Halsey. Kelly almost looked up towards Dr. Halsey. Halsey was like a surrogate mother to all the Spartans.

"How do you feel?" Halsey asked.

"I'm ready to go, ma'am." Kelly said.

"That's good. Here's something for you."

Dr. Halsey pulled out a small ribbon. A ribbon so small, Kelly wondered what could fit on it. Dr. Halsey put the ribbon in Kelly's palm and closed her hand.

"John's been looking for that coin since the third week of training. Make sure to make it special."

Kelly's face turned slightly red. Just like a mother, Dr. Halsey always knew what her children were up to.

"I'll do my best, ma'am." Kelly said quietly.

Dr. Halsey smiled and walked out of the room. Kelly put the ribbon on the coin and found that it was a perfect fit. No need for tightening. Kelly held on to the ribbon-covered coin tightly and made a direct route to the barracks. The hallways were eerie. The bright white lights and the few people made Kelly tense. She sped up her pace and found herself and the rec room. Though officially called the rec room, everyone called it the "buffer". It was located between the medical wing, and the joint UNSC/ONI/NAVSPECWAR wing of the facility. She knew exactly where to go. She went into the barracks and looked for one man. Some people were already up. They didn't take notice of her though. She approached the bunk and found John asleep. She thought about leaving the gift there, but John woke up as if Kelly's energy had awoken him.

"Kelly?" He asked in a whispered voice.

Kelly smiled and gave him the gift she had held so tightly to. John rubbed his eyes and took a look at the coin. He tilted his head slightly then flipped the coin. He caught it out the air and turned it over. His eyes lit up and John almost jumped up.

"This is my coin." He said.

"I know it is." Kelly said.

"How did you find it?"

"I saw you drop it. I wanted to give it to you earlier, but better late than never, right?"

John slightly opened his arms as if he wanted to hug Kelly, but remembered where he was at. Instead, he slightly brushed his hand against hers and Kelly understood what he meant.

"I have even better news." Kelly said.

"What would that be?" John asked.

"I'm cleared. I don't have to be isolated from you."

John's eyes seemed to sparkle more, but he didn't act on his feelings.

"I just wonder where I'll be sleeping at." Kelly said.

John moved his eyes upward and Kelly looked up too. Above John was an empty bed.

"I guess I was lucky enough to have you stationed right above me." John said.

By this point everyone else was starting to wake up. The activity in the room got more dense.

"How about we get out of this room and do some sparring?" Kelly asked.

"I was going to drag you down there, regardless of it you asked." John said.

"Let's go then, Spartan. Let's see what these augmentations did."


	5. Heavy Anticipation

Kelly occasionally glanced at John and his side. The biofoam would hold for a few hours, but John's grunts and winches of pain had her worried. They had captured Colonel Robert Watts. In the process, John caught three bullets in the side. His rib cage stood up to the lead, but his fleshy and softer abdomen didn't. The pelican ever so slightly got closer to the rendezvous point. John and Kelly were now in the bay of the Pelican, while Fred, Linda, and Sam were up front. John watched the crate that Watts had been stuffed in like a hawk.

"No need to watch him like that, John. That sedative will have him knocked out for most of the day."

John's shoulders lowered and he popped off his helmet. He let his head fall back and his hand moved to his wound. Kelly rushed over to him in a blur.

"I'm fine, Kelly." John said.

"If you were fine, you wouldn't be in pain." Kelly said.

Kelly moved John's hand off of the wound and saw that blood was starting to seep back through. Kelly opened John's duffel bag and shifted through it. She didn't see any medical supplies, let alone anything that even suggesting health. Worry crept into Kelly's body and she became frantic.

"There." John said.

Kelly turned and saw John had used a stitch. She didn't understand why until she saw that it was the kind of stitch that pulled and tightened the wound, not the needle and string kind. He used three for three. Each stitch lessened the bleeding.

"See? Improvisation." John said.

Kelly let out a sigh and checked the pelican door. _Closed. _She put her hand on John's chest and looked into his eyes.

"Never scare me like that again and never get yourself in a situation like that again." Kelly said in a soft but firm tone.

"I promise." John said.

"One man isn't worth as much as you."

"The mission needed to be done."

"Even defeats can flip the coin of luck."

John accepted what that meant. He did his hand gesture for a smile and Kelly returned it. She sat down next to him.

"If the Insurrection are gonna be this easy, then it'll be no problem getting rebellious worlds under control." Kelly said.

"I wouldn't be so confident. Just like the Insurrection doesn't know about Spartans, they could have something out there that could push the inner colonies back to Earth." John said.

"If they did, they would've already used it."

"Not necessarily. It could be lurking out there somewhere. Undiscovered and hidden. Until it discovers us."

* * *

**_2 months later..._**

Kelly saw the look on John's face. He was worried. Everyone was. This was the place where everyone's lives were given a purpose and this sort of presence only happened when someone died. Kelly was afraid of John going through what he went through last time he lost his Spartans. It was almost as if Kelly felt what John was feeling. Kelly scanned John and saw his purple heart, polished to a shine. She appreciated the medal, but wished he hadn't been pinged in the first place. Chief Mendez walked in and everyone stood and gave a stern salute. Mendez introduced someone known as Vice Admiral Stanforth. The next few minutes would change every Spartan's life. An alien race known as the Covenant was hell-bent on destroying humanity.


End file.
